Red Handed
by IHateCleanBreaks
Summary: Jacob lives with the three Cullen guys, and invites his girlfriend Bella to move in with him. From the start, Edward doesn't approve of their relationship, though he doesn't really know why… AH. AU. ON HIATUS
1. It's a Disaster

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Okay, this is one of two new stories I've started. Check out my other new one "Matchmaker". That one is a bit less light-hearted than my others, since it involves a serial killer. **

**This one, "Red Handed": Jacob lives with the three Cullen guys, and invites his girlfriend Bella to move in with him. From the start, Edward doesn't approve of their relationship, though he doesn't really know why… AH. AU.**

**Also, I've started my own C2. It will eventually have a lot of non-cliched stories, but right now it only has two. So, recommend some so I can bulk it up. Examples of a non-cliché: when Bella falls, she actually hits the ground; Bella dances with Jasper or Emmett instead of Alice and Rosalie; there is no love at first sight for any of the girls or guys; etc. I'll read your recommendations and add the ones I like. **

**So, here we go with the first chapter. **

**Song for the chapter: "It's a Disaster" by Ok Go.**

Chapter 1: It's a Disaster

**EPOV**

Okay guy, let's behave this time. Don't jump out just because my thumb slipped. Yes…. That's right….. Jasper should be just around this—

"Shit! Emmett!" I yelled and threw the first thing I grabbed at Emmett. It would be my half full popcorn bowl. "You stupid jerk! I almost beat him!" Emmett spoke around his laughter.

"Sorry, Ed, I had to! You looked so focused on moving your man just perfectly that I had to break you up," he said. He threw the popcorn bowl back at me, scattering even more kernels around the room. I ducked so it hit Jasper's mouth that was open in his own laughter.

"Dude, fuck off." I had been so close to getting the jump on Jasper this time. We'd been having a Resident Evil tournament in our apartment, and Jasper was in the lead so far. Emmett had been out the first day, and Jacob and I were tied for second.

Emmett had hit me smack on the back of the head just as I was about to catch up to Jasper and take out some of his zombies. He was, as usual, enjoying my humiliation too much. It really sucks to be the youngest brother, especially with my two prankster siblings.

There was a loud bang from the front door and I saw a flash of Jacob's head over the top of the stairs. His head disappeared as he walked down the stairs to his bedroom.

The four of us shared a split level four bedroom house. My brothers and I had the three rooms upstairs and Jacob Black had moved into the one downstairs about a year ago.

We three were in what we called the game room, which was a medium sized area at the top of the stairs on the top floor. It was where we had the TV with our XBox hooked up. Jasper's desk top was in there, too, rigged up to play all sorts of computer games. Jasper was our computer nerd.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "I'm still in it as long as Jacob loses to you and I beat him again. Restart it."

"No man, I want to play that new Ghostbusters game. All you guys do anymore is play that stupid tournament. I want to play," Emmett complained.

"Fine," Jasper and I said at the same time. Resident Evil was awesome, but the tournament had already taken us through the first three games and we were now on the fourth. At this rate, it would be a while before any of us had the enthusiasm to buy Resident Evil 5.

Lauren, my girlfriend, would be happy to know we'd expanded our gaming horizons. She was fed up with listening to the various sound effects of Resident Evil. Anytime she was over, there was guaranteed to be someone out in the game room playing it, probably trying to hear what went on behind my closed door.

My brothers needed girlfriends of their own.

A few minutes later we heard thunderous footsteps as Jacob came up the two flights of stairs to join us. He had the most intense look on his face as he grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and joined Jasper on the couch.

"What's up man?" Jasper asked him.

"I've just had something on my mind for a while," Jacob answered. He cracked open the can and grabbed some chips from the bowl on the couch. When he didn't say anything else, we turned back to watch Emmett slamming the buttons on the controller. He was the only one of us who'd played it before so we were just watching this time.

Jacob cleared his throat and we looked back at him.

"You guys know Bella, my girlfriend, right?" He asked, nervously.

"Duh," Emmett said. "She's over here all the time, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Jacob muttered. He went back to studying his beer can. I turned back to the TV and thought of Bella Swan.

Brown hair, brown eyes, heart shaped face. She was very intelligent from what I'd gathered. Our conversations were usually short since Jacob was usually dragging her downstairs to his bedroom. She always surprised me, though. Her voice was full of sarcasm and her comments were quick.

I'd never seen her on campus before she'd hooked up with Jacob, but now I saw her everywhere, though always from a distance.

She didn't seem to fit that well with the slower, duller Jacob. However, he seemed to care about her a lot, constantly keeping an eye out for her inevitable clumsy moment. My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob cleared his throat again.

"So, you guys like her?" He asked, a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah," I said. "She's cool." Jasper and Emmett nodded their agreement.

"Well, I've been thinking about asking her to move in with me, I mean us. She'd live in my room and she cooks and cleans. She'd be no problem at all." We all stared at him. Even Emmett abandoned his game.

"You want to bring a chick in here?" Emmett asked. "To live?" Jacob nodded.

"I'm cool with it," Jasper said. "You said she cooks, right?" Jacob nodded again.

"And she'll live down there with you?" Emmett clarified.

"Yeah, if she's down with it. Her roommates are real bitches and she can't afford to live by herself. So I thought I'd ask you guys what you thought."

"I don't have a problem with it," Emmett said. Jacob turned to me, the last holdout.

My brothers had given their consent. I had no valid argument against it, but it didn't feel right to me. It wasn't any of my business, because I barely knew Bella. I finally shrugged my shoulders. Jacob took that as another yes, and smiled widely.

"Alright! I'll ask her tomorrow. God, I hope she says yes. I've barely seen her this past month." He chugged the last of his beer and joined Emmett on the floor.

What was my problem? Why did it bother me so much that a practical stranger was moving in with Jacob? He was a pretty good guy as far as I knew. He was the cleanest out of all of the guys who'd asked to move in with us.

But somehow Jacob Black just didn't seem to fit with Bella Swan.

**A/N: One more thing: I'm beta for a cute story about Quil and Claire called "Patience" by Twilighter80. The chapters are not very long, so it's a pretty quick read, but it's a nice story. Go read it!**


	2. Ride

**A/N: Okay, I just want to make sure that everyone knows that this story is rated Mature. There's some language, as I'm sure you've seen in the first chapter, but also the possibility of sexual issues in later chapters. There might even be lemons, but that's definitely not sure. **

**I didn't want y'all to get all involved in the story and then be hit broadside by a later chapter that totally ticks you off. I'll warn you in the AN if there're any lemons in the chapter, so you can skip them. **

**Crap! Two big things I forgot! One is that I forgot to thank my over worked beta **herinfiniteeyes! **She has a lot going on and still finds time to look over my chapters! She even edited this one twice, lol!**

**The second is:**

**Disclaimer: All things **_**Twilight **_** belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Song for the Chapter: "Ride" by The Vines**

Chapter 2: Ride

**BPOV**

"Stop, Jake." He ignored me.

"C'mon Jake, I mean it," I said, kicking my foot a little bit. He just smirked at me and ran his tongue up the arch of my other foot. I had to stifle either a moan or a giggle at that; my feet were ticklish, but he was also stimulating something else.

"Bella…," he whispered his breath cold on my wet arch. "Baby, aren't you finished yet? I haven't seen you at all this month, and I've missed you." His big hands gripped my foot and started to massage it.

I sighed and fought the urge to close my eyes and lean back against my headboard. Yeah, I'd been very busy all month, but it was finals and I was a senior. If I was going into the Master's program then I had to do well on my courses. I had too many to take next semester as it was, and I couldn't retake any.

"Jake, please. I have got to study this. Today is Thursday and my last three tests are tomorrow. After that you can have me all you want, I promise. I'll move in to your room this weekend or you can move in here," I said, not looking up from my textbook. I knew if I looked into his big brown eyes I'd be done for. I couldn't resist him.

He kept massaging my foot, slowly inching his way to my ankle. I really didn't want him to stop, so I tried to ignore him and read the poems for my World Lit class. Too bad I hated poetry, but loved Jake's hands.

"Bella…," he breathed on my calf. I straightened up in bed, pulling slightly away from him. His grip on my leg wasn't strong so my leg slid through his hand. He was being so sweet and teasing that I couldn't really be mad at him for interrupting.

He worked as a mechanic while going to school part time. His finals were over, and since he was only taking two classes this semester, his load was light compared to mine. It seemed like he had to beg to see me when I had to study, especially lately.

Jacob had come to my house since I couldn't go to his. He'd shown up at my door an hour before with Chinese food and a cheesy grin. My roommates Jessica, Irina, and Tanya rolled their eyes from their spots in the den. We ignored them as always.

"Hey," I said when I opened the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, almost crushing the food between us. I stretched up on my toes to reach his mouth and felt that familiar zing when he bent over to reach my lips. I wasn't that short, just average, but he was way over six feet. I knew then it had been too long since I'd seen him.

My mouth automatically opened for his tongue without any conscious thought or any of the usual teasing prodding from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and promptly forgot about the food, my sneering roommates, or the front door wide open for the entire world to see.

With a breathy laugh, Jacob let me go after a sarcastic comment from Irina about letting in flies.

We'd piled on my bed talking and eating Chinese, but all too soon I had to end our fun with talk of finals. Jacob begged me to let him stay, and I'd only agreed after he promised not to do what he was currently doing.

"Bella…" Jacob said again. He'd worked his way back up to my calf and was going still higher. There was no way I could concentrate on the poetry of Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. My body was once again reminding me how long it had been since I'd seen Jacob.

I swallowed my thoughts, and tried to tell my body to calm down. I swallowed the moisture in my mouth at the images my mind was conjuring.

"Yes, Jacob?" I really hoped he didn't notice how husky my voice sounded.

"Well, I was wondering…," he paused and slid his hands up higher. He was now at my upper thighs. I sighed and put my book aside. There was no point in trying to study tonight. Jacob had other plans.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my full attention on him. He smiled widely at my now empty lap. His dark eyes sparkled at me, and I think my heart skipped a beat. Yep, we were still in the honeymoon stage of our relationship, so it was perfectly fine that he could melt my insides with a look.

"Bella, how much do you love me?" Ah, so he really wanted something. Something other than what he was doing at that moment.

"Why?" I hedged. The L-word wasn't something we'd said to each other yet.

"Okay… how much do you hate your roommates?" That was a surprising question.

"You know they make my life a living hell, Jacob," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I have a solution, then. Move in with me!" He announced his plan with a huge smile on his face. He let go of my legs and sat up on the bed. My mouth dropped open.

"I know you hate it here, and I've already talked to the guys. They're okay with it if you are," he finished, smiling.

It took me just a split second to think it over.

I barely knew Jacob's roommates, the Cullen brothers. Emmett was the huge dark haired one, Jasper the tall blonde one, and Edward was the one with the unusual red hair. They sometimes reminded me of Charlie's Angels with their difference in appearance and the fact that they were quite mischievous.

In knew my roommates, however, a little too well. Irina was a know-it-all who acted or spoke first and asked questions later. She was nosy and bossy and always had to know what I was doing and with whom. Jessica was a huge gossiper who'd known every detail of Jacob asking me out before I'd gotten home that day. She got most of her "information" from Irina.

Then there was Tanya. She'd seemed really nice and sweet when I'd first moved in two years before. However, since then, she'd cozy up to any guy I brought home, whether he was a date or a friend. Pretty soon, that guy wouldn't even look at me anymore. Sly manipulative bitch.

So now, my food gets eaten, my dishes are left dirty in the sink for up to a week, and my pots and pans (once very expensive and nice) aren't even fit for a thrift store sale.

Tanya had been unsuccessful with Jacob, and her malice towards me had spread to the other bitches. I now had to lock my bedroom every day when I left and I made sure none of my stuff ever lay out within their reach.

I barely knew Jacob's roommates, but I already knew they were much better than mine.

Instead of answering him, I jumped him.

000000

"So I guess that's a yes?" Jacob chuckled in my ear. His arms snaked around my waist from behind me and he pulled me closer. I nodded, listening to the sounds of the night around us. My bedroom was on the second floor, right over the den. I sort of remembered the TV being turned way up at one point, but now it and the hall light were both off.

"Good. I can't wait to wake up with you every single morning."

"Now I just have to tell my roommates," I sighed.

"Fuck them. You don't owe them anything, baby. They've certainly made your life hell long enough. I'm surprised you've stayed so long."

"I couldn't afford to move out on my own, and I definitely didn't want to move back into the dorms. That sucked. I also felt kind of guilty when I thought how hard it would be for them to find a replacement willing to live in this closet." Jacob snorted in my ear.

I rolled over and faced him. I played with a strand of his beautiful dark hair and changed the subject.

"So, when can I start moving in?"

"As soon as you can," he said, pulling me on top of him and kissing me deeply.

00000000000000

I knew Jacob was right. My shitty roommates had made my life hell, and worse, for too long. But now that I'd decided to move out, I felt weird about abandoning them. They needed my extra money to keep this house and no one would be looking for a place to live right before Christmas break.

Friday afternoon I got home before the other three and snuck in with my boxes and plastic storage tubs. Jacob would be over after work to help me pack and load my stuff up. If I knew anything about my roommates, it was that once I said I was leaving, I couldn't leave anything behind I wanted to keep.

I had just enough time to fix dinner for myself before they all got home from their various classes or jobs.

What I saw in the kitchen completely erased any hesitation or guilt I'd had about moving out. Cleaning was one way that I used to clear my mind in order to study for exams, and I'd spent the two days before scrubbing every inch of our kitchen.

The other three girls weren't cleaners, and it had been absolutely filthy with neglect. Final projects and exams had distracted me, but they'd just continued to let the dirty dishes and grease pile up on every surface of the kitchen.

My brand new Teflon skillets were burnt. It looked like they had used every single piece of cookware I had and then went out of their way to ruin it.

"That's great," I said to the empty house. "That's just motherfucking _great_." I threw up my hands and headed upstairs to pack. I didn't have anything more than what was in my room now—they'd completely trashed all my kitchenware—so it wouldn't take very long to pack it all.

Jessica was first, singing some top 40 song that wasn't really music. She went straight to the kitchen and the refrigerator. Irina came in next and I heard her and Jessica arguing over the dirty dishes.

"They're Bella's, let her clean them up," was Tanya's assessment. I hadn't even heard her come in over the sound of the argument.

Great. They were all here. Together. At the same time. Perfect.

I looked around my small room, noting the half-packed state of it. My gaze landed on my alarm clock.

"Shit. I'll never survive this." It was already 6:05, and Jacob would be there any minute with the U-Haul and I wasn't ready. At all.

I was acting like a total wimp and I knew it. I didn't need their permission to move out. I was an adult with no ties to them or a lease. Still, I only went as far as the bottom of the stairs. From there, I could tell the three my news and still make it up the stairs before they did.

"Girls?" I said. They ignored me. I cleared my throat and tried louder.

"Excuse me," I said. They all three looked up at me with blank looks as if I didn't really matter to them. "I just wanted to let you guys know I'm moving out. Tonight. Jake is on his way to help, and I'm packing. I'll get everything tonight, and you guys can keep the cookware I brought."

I waited for the outburst. The drama. The _something_. I didn't expect them just to continue to stare at me like I was a freak. I guess they didn't believe me. Until Jacob showed up with a few more boxes and a roll of packing tape.

I yelled for him to come in, since I didn't want to leave my spot on the stairs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Isabella Swan!?" Tanya finally screeched, jumping up. "You can't just fucking move your shit out on a two minutes' fucking notice, you bitch!"

I ushered Jacob upstairs to get him out of the way, and made him stay up there. This was my fight and I had to go through with it. I ignored his vibrating anger and turned back to Tanya.

"I'm leaving," I said, my voice surprisingly even. "I'm not the bitch in this house, you three are. And I didn't sign anything, so I can leave whenever the hell I want." I turned my back on her and ran upstairs. No use in even pretending I was brave enough to walk.

A few minutes later we heard a high-pitched argument out front. Irina was outside, at my car with a carton of eggs and shaving cream in her hands. She was poised to start defacing my car, but was being blocked by a little girl with dark hair.

I thought the car thing was going a little far for my soon to be former roommates, but Jacob didn't seem as surprised.

"Do you want to deal with her, or continue packing?" He asked me, disbelief in his voice.

"You deal with Irina. Who knows how long that little girl can keep from being egged? Besides, I can pack faster that you," I teased. He kissed me quickly, ignoring the tremor in my voice, and ran downstairs. I watched from the window, unable to make out everything they were saying.

Irina went back inside and Jacob turned to talk to the girl. I pulled back into the window and went back to packing.

A few minutes later, heavy footsteps announced Jacob's return. He stepped into the room and stepped aside to let the little girl from outside come in from behind him.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Alice Brandon."


	3. I Gotta Feeling

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I've been packing and moving and settling down these past few weeks, and then my old landlord decided to turn into a jackass and complicated matters. **

**Then my laptop went into the service center and was gone for a very unexpected month. Now it's back, and my creative juices are flowing again!**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta **herinfiniteeyes**.**

**Disclaimer: All things **_**Twilight **_**belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Song for the chapter: I Gotta Feeling- Black-Eyed Peas**

Chapter 3: I Gotta Feeling

**BPOV**

The person who introduced herself was very tiny, but she was definitely not a child. Even with her spiky black hair, she was barely five feet tall.

"Hey Alice, I'm Bella. You just saved my car from a shaving cream bath," I said, shaking her hand.

"Sure. I'm all up for a good prank, but that girl looked a little too mad for just a joke."

"She was. Bella's moving out and her roomies aren't happy," Jacob supplied.

"Why is it that big of a deal?" Alice asked.

"Do you see this room? Do you know anyone who'd pay 500 bucks a month for this closet, occasional bathroom privileges, access to a kitchen you have to clean before you can use it, _and_ living with the three bitchkateers?" Jacob asked.

I ignored him and continued clearing out my bookshelf.

"Bitchkateers?" Alice laughed. Her elfin face scrunched up, making her look closer to the little girl I'd thought she was.

"Jacob has had a lot of time to come up with names to call my housemates. They've made living here…"

"Shit," Jacob offered.

"Pretty much," I agreed, laughing. Alice nodded like she understood.

Jake proceeded to tell her some of the happenings while I boxed, taped, and bagged my small room up.

"They didn't even care that she still had clothes in both the washer and dryer," Jacob was saying when I tuned back in to them. "If the woman who'd bought the old washer and dryer hadn't brought them back-"

"I'd have almost no clothes," I finished for him. As I pulled some clothes off hangers, I heard a dissatisfied little sigh behind me.

I turned around; Jake was recounting the kitchen disaster from that afternoon. Alice seemed to be listening to him, but her eyes were fixed on my bookshelf. She had to be looking at my DVDs; they were the only things left there. The disappointment in her eyes only deepened as I continued to pack my closet.

Her mouth stayed closed; not one sound after that little sigh, but I knew she wanted to say something. I was grateful for her polite manners. I was in no mood for another tirade about my tastes. I was constantly hearing about my fashion faux pas.

Rosalie Hale was one of my friendlier acquaintances from my computer class. She also happened to be a former beauty queen-turned-lawyer. The class had been a requirement for me and a refresher course for her. Rosalie was the type of woman who could afford to look her best—because she looked good in anything.

She dressed to impress and I dressed to blend in and to be comfortable. Nevertheless, we were sort-of friends since we were the oldest in the class. She always got this certain gleam in her eyes when she was about to criticize my clothing choice…

…Just like the gleam that was now shining in Alice's hazel eyes. She stayed silent, but her little body practically vibrated with the need to speak.

I ignored her, continuing to pack, taking my time folding and packing my clothes. Jake had started taking some of my smaller furniture down to the moving truck. I let Alice vibrate a few more moments, wanting to test her limits. I was having fun, too. No one ever listened to my geeked out stories on literature but I was always forced to listen to everyone else's passions.

I waited until I had folded and packed the very last shirt before turning to Alice. I smiled at her innocently, as if I had no idea what she was dying to tell me.

"Alice, did you need to say something?"

"Sorry, but I've never met anyone else that had the Broadway musical 'Sweeny Todd' on DVD!" She jumped up and bounced over to me. She started flipping through the rest of my small collection. I wasn't big on movies, and most of them actually belonged to Jacob.

"Seriously? You go from 'Sweeny Todd' to 'Dude, Where's My Car?' Bella! A lot of these are stupid college movies! What the hell?" I took her place on my bed as she continued to throw out criticisms of Jake's DVDs.

"I'm sorry," Alice said suddenly, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, it's okay."

"No. I work at the Seattle Repertory Theatre." She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "My mouth tends to run away from my brain sometimes. I'm a bit passionate about acting." I laughed.

"It's fine. I just had a class with a woman, Rosalie, and she's always on me about my wardrobe. I'm used to getting lectured all the time. That's why I spaced out," I explained.

"Okay," she chirped. "Since you've heard it all before, you won't be offended when I tell you that your entire wardrobe needs to be burned along with your DVDs."

I laughed again and bent over to arrange some breakables in a box. I was leaving certain parts of my clothing for Jacob to pack. I hoped he'd enjoy that. Alice was chattering away about all sorts of things when I heard Jacob's and another man's voice as they walked into my room. Alice abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

I turned around to see what was going on. Jake and his blonde roommate stood just inside my bedroom door, finishing their conversation about the Resident Evil video game tournament they were having. Alice was perched on the side of my bed drooling.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said, extending his hand to me. Alice shot me a quick look, but he noticed her then.

"Alice? Alice Brandon? Wow, how are you?" he drawled in his southern accent. I couldn't figure out how he still had it. According to Jake he'd only lived in Mississippi for about seven years or so.

"Hey Jasper," Alice said, nonchalantly. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, good. Jake asked if any of us would come to help Bella move in, and I was the only one available."

While they talked, Jake stepped around them and came to stand behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned against the wall, and pulled me to his chest. Alice glanced over and relaxed slightly.

It always amazed me how much Jake saw. He was way too perceptive for a guy. He'd obviously seen Alice's reaction to Jasper. I was very proud of him.

While Alice and Jasper caught up, inflaming my curiosity over how they knew each other, I asked Jake about my current roommates.

"They're sitting downstairs, glaring at me every time I go in and out. They locked the door on me a couple of times, but they'd forgotten I had a key," he said with a grin in his voice. I laughed with him.

"Okay guys, we need to get moving," I said a little louder. "I really don't want to spend any more time in this house than I have to." Jacob and Jasper jumped into action. While they were carrying my bed frame down, Alice turned to me.

"I'm not giving you a very good first impression, am I? First, I shrieked so loud I scared your boyfriend while trying to save your car. Then I insulted your movie tastes ten minutes after we met. Then I glared at you like a jealous bitch just because Jasper greeted you before me. I swear I'm not usually this… erratic." I doubted that last part, but didn't comment.

"Alice, really, everything's fine. You saved my car, and Jake's a big boy who isn't easily scared. He _loves_ horror movies so he can handle a little shrieking. I don't really care about clothes, so I'm used to women's critiques, even on my movie tastes. And I don't even know Jasper's last name, much less plan to dump Jake and hook up with him." I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, I prefer people to be themselves around me; even at first impression."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. In spite of my hellacious behavior, I am glad to have met you guys. I just moved here and don't know anyone yet."

Alice had to go to a dinner meeting, but we exchanged cell phone numbers. Most of my stuff was going into storage, so the guys were loading up Jacob's truck with stuff for his room and the U-Haul with storage stuff. My roommates had disappeared by the time we were finished packing everything so I left my key on Tanya's book in the living room.

It was pretty late by the time the U-Haul was unloaded, and Jake left me in his room to unpack. My clothes were easy—just stuff them in the closet or his chest of drawers where there was room. There was no hope for his poor man's bookshelf. It was leaning dangerously to the left when I finished piling all my books on it.

It was finally time to find Jacob and start our weekend. I followed the sounds of gunfire and yelling to their den. All four of my new roommates were sprawled out on the floor with popcorn, dirty plates and cups, and beer cans littering every surface.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. He jumped up to squeeze me in a bear hug.

"Hey Emmett," I breathed out.

"Hey Babe, have a seat. I'm about to cream Edward this time." I glanced at Edward and then the TV. It was split screen, Jacob's man on one side and Edward's on the other.

I plopped down on the couch, my plans for the night put on hold. I've never been a controlling, demanding girlfriend. I think Jacob needs time with his friends just like I need time with mine.

However, I had gone to a shit load of trouble today. I'd purposefully made Jake pack my lingerie drawer while I went to the bathroom. I'd met him as he was leaving my room, a huge smirk on his face. My black lace bra and thong set were laid out on my bed.

He'd gotten the hint, and surely he knew I was wearing them just for him.

Yet there he was. Killing zombie after zombie. Talking trash. This was their space, though. I wouldn't intrude.

But dammit, I was so fucking horny! And Jake's stupid ass was playing _video games._

I'd never been good at seduction, though I definitely knew what to do with the man once he was in my bed. I had to fight back the blush that was coming at the thought of doing this in a room full of relative strangers. Fortunately, Jake was behind the other three, so I was pretty sure they wouldn't notice.

I slid off the couch and up beside Jake. He looked at me and grinned quickly before turning back to the TV. I gently laid my hand on his lower thigh, carefully giving him room to maneuver the game controller. His muscle twitched, and I smiled; at least his body was noticing me.

"No, Jake! Shit! Fuck! Hell! Ass!" Edward yelled suddenly, jerking his controller around. I jerked my hand away from Jake before Edward turned to me. "Sorry Bella," he said. "But your boyfriend is a freaking prick."

Jacob laughed and scooted back to the couch to rest against it. "Now we have to start all over!" He laughed. I groaned inwardly.

As soon as they were focused on the screen again, I scooted back to Jake's side and replaced my hand on his thigh. The muscles jumped again. This time I started rubbing his leg, getting closer and closer to his body. The only sign he showed that I was getting to him was a different muscle hardening.

Every so often I heard him swallow loudly. Then his player on the screen stopped doing so well. Jacob was distracted. I dipped my head, hiding my smile of triumph. Maybe my inept seduction wasn't so inept after all.

I rubbed the top of his thigh and then squeezed gently. Jake's hands jerked the controller up and to the right, away from me.

"What the hell? Jake, man, you're supposed to shoot the zombies, not Edward," Jasper said.

"Sorry," Jake replied, his voice a little husky. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He was even harder now, and I felt it twitch a little. He was obviously enjoying my seduction efforts.

But then his damned attention went back to the damn TV, so I paused with my hand at the top of his thigh, very close to where he was suddenly very hard.

I waited for a while; I wanted him to be almost completely absorbed in the game, but not so much that he started going soft again. Jake finally leaned forward, totally absorbed in the game, his concentration restored. The other three guys were so involved in it themselves that they had inched their ways towards the TV. The only thing holding Jacob back was probably my hand on his thigh.

The music on the game turned spookier. Jacob narrowed his eyes, and I sensed he was nowhere close to giving me the attention I deserved. His erection was stiff, though, tenting his shorts.

At least his body was excited about me being there. I was enjoying myself, too. It was exciting touching Jacob like that in a room with three other guys. But I really needed to get him alone. In his, _our_, bed.

I took the next step. I closed my fingers around him, getting a strangled sort of yelp from him. His man on the screen jumped into a group of zombies and committed suicide.

I quickly let go before the guys turned around. Jacob cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um, I think that Bella and I are going to um, retire for the, um, evening." His red skin barely showed his blush. I giggled.

He grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and practically dragged me downstairs and into his bedroom. My new roommates' chuckles were cut off when Jake slammed me against the door and closed it.


End file.
